Adventures in the Lives of the Keepers
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: It's a boring summer day when Charlene decides they all need to go to the mall. Just a fun story about the Keepers, also had the fairlies all three of them, Dillard, and Tim. Watch as all their relationships evolve and how they all act around each other. Summary is kinda bad, just read, please. I beg of you just read it. INCLUDES SASSY MAYBECK!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers**

 **I wanted a lot of people in this story so Mattie, Tim, and Dillard will all be in this story along with all the main keepers and of course Jess and Amanda.**

* * *

 **Charlene P.O.V.**

It's a week into summer and I'm already bored out of my mind. I know exactly what I need to do with my day. I slip out of my sweat pants and pull on a ripped pair of jean shorts and I throw on a white tank top with a black heart on over my black tank top. I slip on my black heeled boots and quickly put my hair up in a pony tail before racing downstairs.

"Hey mama can I take the mini van?" I shout.

"Sure, make sure your back by curfew." By this point my mom knows that when I'm going out its always with the keepers.

I grab the keys off the counter and get in the car. I started the car and head towards Maybeck's house. When I pull up in front I text him. He comes out of the shop and I motion for him to get in the car. He does as instructed and as soon as he is in the car I pull out into traffic and head towards Willa's house.

"Maybeck text Willa and tell her to get ready cause we are picking her up in five." I tell him.

"What exactly are we doing?" He asks while texting Willa.

"You'll find out soon, and make sure she has her money with her." I tell him while turning down her street. I pull in her driveway a minute later and honk the horn. She comes out not long after and gets in the back.

"We can go get Finn now." I tell them.

"Philby, Dillard and Tim are with him." Maybeck says.

"And why weren't you hanging out with them?" Willa asks.

"I had to help Jelly today." He says nonchalantly.

"Ok whatever." I tell them.

After picking up the rest of the guys I head towards Jess and Amanda's.

"Willa is Mattie at Jess and Mandy's today?" I ask.

"Yeah she should be."

"Good."

Once I get to their house I look in the back of the car. I meet Finn's gaze.

"Finn go get your girlfriend." I taunt and the guys laugh at him. He slowly gets out of the car slamming the door behind him. Soon he comes back with the girls.

"Um Charlie where are we supposed to sit?" Amanda asks looking around at the full mini van.

"You can sit on my lap." Finn says while blushing. She smiles slightly and sits on him.

"The rest of you sit on the floor so we can go." I shout at them.

"Oh hell no, not happening. Give me your seat." Jess says while yanking open the passenger side door.

"Not happening." Maybeck says while crossing his arms.

Jess then glares at him and he quickly gets out of the car and sits on the floor in the back. Mattie is already siting on the floor leaning against Dillard deep in conversation with him.

"So can you tell us where we are going now?" Philby asks.

"Sure." I say before pulling out of the driveway so they can't escape. "We are going to the mall!" I screech in excitement.

"Oh god." Willa mumbles.

I check my review mirror before merging onto the highway.

"No PDA!" I shout at Amanda and Finn who look like they are about to start kissing at any moment.

"Just five more minutes." Willa whispers to Philby.

In no time we are all walking into the mall. People keep giving us weird looks since Jess is skipping, Willa is trying to read on her phone so Philby is guiding her, Maybeck and Tim are fighting, and Amanda and Finn can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. This day is gonna be a total train wreck. A fun train wreck but a train wreck none the less.

* * *

 **Jess P.O.V.**

"Guys I wanna go to the arcade." I whine.

Everyone mumbles protests and I frown slightly. Tim then comes up next to me and bumps into me smiling. I laugh slightly at him.

"I'll go to the arcade with you." He offers and I grab his hand and take off in a sprint towards the escalators.

"Text us when your done" Mattie shouts.

"Ok." Tim shouts back earning us a few weird looks. Of course that might also be my fault since I'm pushing through crowds of people while dragging him behind me.

Once we reach the escalators I drop his hand and lean on the side of it. I can see the bright lights of the arcade at the bottom of the escalator. I take off into the crowd as soon as I'm on the ground again but before I can get to far Tim is holding my hand. I shoot him a look and he just shrugs.

"I can't go and lose you." He says while tightening his grip on my hand. "Amanda would kill me."

We enter the dark room full of games, flashing lights, and loud music and noises. I head toward the back of the room and I take in all the games.

"Oh my gosh, Tim will you play Dance Dance Revolution with me?" I ask while giving him my best puppy dog face.

"Ummmm...ok, but I'm gonna be really bad at it." He says before following me toward the machine. We both take our places and I put the required amount of tokens in the game.

As soon as the music starts and the first few moves pass I know that we are both hopeless at this. Eventually the music is replaced by our laughter. I lean on Tim as I clutch my stomach laughing.

"Why don't we go play something that we will be better at. What about we go shoot some hoops?" He gestures towards the game to our left.

He puts two tokens in and presses the start button. He grabs the basketball and scores easily. I grab a ball and attempt to get a basket. It bounces off the back of the machine and comes back to almost hit Tim.

"Here let me help." He tells me. He comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me and positioning the ball in my hands, before helping me properly release the ball and score. I let out a small shriek of surprise before hugging Tim.

We spend the next hour playing a ton of various games and hanging out together.

* * *

 **Dillard P.O.V.**

Now is my chance to spend some time with Mattie. I just need a way to get her alone. What could we possibly do together?

"I'm going to the book store then FYE so i'll meet you guys back here later." Willa says.

"I'll come with you." Philby says before trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"I need some new clothes so I''ll be back later." Charlene tells us.

"Well I need to go with Charlie so she doesn't make any disastrous fashion choices." Maybeck says with a smile as Charlene hits him in the head.

"Me and Amanda are going to go get some food." Finn says before walking off with Amanda in the direction of the food court.

"So, it's just you and me." Mattie says.

"Yeah...So ugh what do you want to do?"

"Well I was planning on going to Hot Topic with Jess cause I needed some new clothes but well she is off with Tim now." Mattie mumbles.

"I'll go with you, I mean I won't be as helpful as Jess but I will go with you." I ramble.

"Really thanks!" She exclaims before hugging me slightly.

We walk in silence towards the store. We enter the store to hear Panic! At The Disco blaring over the speakers. Mattie slips through the racks of clothes towards the back of the store. When I find her she is looking a rack of clearance items. She quickly picks up a few things before heading to a wall of dresses. She looks unsure as she browses through them. She grabs one of the rack and heads towards the dressing room to try it on.

A minute later she walks out in a short black dress. It ends mid thigh and has a plain looking front. As she twirls slightly I can see the back has an open circle covered in black lace. It is exactly Mattie's style.

"So do you think this looks good on me?" She asks quietly.

"Good is an understatement, it looks amazing on you." She smiles at my response.

"So I should buy it?"

"Definitely."

She then retreats back into the dressing room to switch back into her skinny jeans and t-shirt. When she comes back out she grabs the things she wants and walks towards the register. She stops at a shelve full of hair dye. The red streaks in her hair have faded but she never redyed it.

"What color should I dye my hair?" She pushes the bottles around looking at the large variety of colors.

"I like your hair the way it is." I say while brushing a strand out of her face.

"Well then lets buy some and dye Charlene's hair in her sleep!"She shouts, I laugh at her idea and grab a bottle of purple hair dye.

"Perfect." She quickly buys her stuff and we walk out of the store back into the bright mall.

We walk side by side looking at the different stores trying to figure out where to go next.

"We could go find Tim and Jess." I suggest.

"They have something going on between them, we really shouldn't interrupt that."

"Yeah that's true. It's like everyone in our group has someone."

"Yeah everyone but me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah it is." She looks down at the ground.

I grab her hand and stop walking. She turns towards me and I take a step towards her.

"You do have someone even if you don't know it yet." I whisper as I lean in towards her. She gasps slightly and I close the gap, kissing her. I pull away seconds later.

"I should have noticed earlier." She mumbles before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible. A few people walking past aww at us and we both awkwardly pull away blushing. I intertwine our hands and we start walking aimlessly around.

"Oh my god, finally!" Jess screeches coming out of nowhere. She runs up to Mattie hugging her. Tim smiles at Jess's antics.

* * *

 **Willa P.O.V.**

I walk into the book store and search the titles. I rush towards the back corner of the store that has anime. Philby is behind me looking slightly lost. I reach out and grab a few of the Attack on Titan mangas I don't have. I turn them over gazing at the price. I don't have enough money to get the last four that I need.

I dejectedly put the books back on the self and turn to walk away. Philby grabs my wrist and the books at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, starring at his hand on my wrist. The contact is electrifying.

"I know how much you want these, so I'll get them for you." He said with his adorable nerdy smile. Before I have a chance to protest he is dragging me with him to the register.

"How can I make it up to you?" I ask him.

"A kiss would be nice." A smirk graces his features. I lean up and place a light kiss on his cheek before walking off in the direction of FYE.

"I didn't think that would work." He mumbles to himself. I turn to see him with his hand on the place where I kissed him. I laugh at his expression before walking back over to him and grabbing his hand. I half pull the dazed Philby with me into the store.

I drop his hand when I see the R5 album in the back of the store. I practically sprint to it before grabbing it. I clutch it like it will disappear any second. I then see an Attack on Titan shirt hanging on the wall, I quickly find my size. I skip towards the register to pay for my things.

"Philbz, are you okay?" He has been starring at the ground the whole time.

"I really like you Willa." He blurts out. I let out a laugh and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Took you long enough to tell me." He turns bright red which makes me laugh harder.

He breaks out of his shock and leans down kissing me. When he pulls away it's my turn to blush.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Well, um...,ugh..." I stutter out. He runs a hand through his fiery red hair and I can't take it anymore.

I lean up connecting our lips once again, this time his hands find my waist and mine travel up to tangle in his hair. We both pull away a few seconds later gasping for air. His hand finds mine and we walk off to go find the rest of our friends.

"Wait does that make you my girlfriend?" He turns to ask.

"Ugh yeah, I don't just let anyone kiss me." He nudges me with his elbow and I shove him slightly both of us laughing at each other.

* * *

 **So this is just the first chapter of what I hope will be a pretty long story. So next chapter will be the other two couples and some fun group stuff. I hope that I will have long chapters for this story. Oh and you should all check out my Musically account (and I know it should be .ly instead of lly but it deletes it if I type it the proper way) my account is _wild_heart1501._ Please give me some feedback on this story because I really like the idea and I want to know what all of you think. Also leave some things that you would like to see happen in the reviews. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5 :)**


End file.
